Shame and Resurrection
by Krac
Summary: -FIN-Malice puts Sinister's plan in action while the X-men recover from the Morlock Massacre. “Ducks, what the hell you have got against this Malice that you’re willing to seduce me to fight her. She steal your boyfriend?”
1. Spilt Personality

It's a bird! It's a plane! Look it's a big shiny disclaimer making sure no one sues me! I don't own Evo or the other Marvel characters 'borrowed' for this work of fiction. 

****

****

**Shame and Resurrection**

****

**One**

Awareness was the last thing to return; before that there was only the cold, dark void.  The Void was free of pain, of hunger, of memories she knew she had but didn't want to possess any longer. She knew it was true because the keeper of the Void told her how lucky she was to be there.  The Void was free- pure and simple.  As far as she could determine there had been precious little freedom before the Void; she knew enough to appreciate the womblike atmosphere of the Void. 

The only thing she was sure of was that she did not want to be reborn. The world was a dangerous place. Full of suffering, anger, hatred, war-fear.  Fear was a memory she didn't have to try to access; it permeated every crack of the Void keeping her nestled in the center.  Safe from it all. 

Then awareness flooded the Void in one crystal moment.  Dim light reflected from a familiar silvery shape bringing back one thing that the Keeper had forgotten about the world-love.  Twin blue pools of love staring straight into the Void they shook away some of the coldness that had seeped into her.  Like a lifeline thrown to a drowning man love poured towards her-it was something she had missed.

Gathering all of her strength she kicked towards it reaching out with all her might just to grasp that shimmering warmth one more time.  She bobbed to the surface and it all came flooding back-who she had been, what she had done, who she had loved.  All the pleasure and pain all at once.  It was exquisite in it's torment. 

Turning she faced the man who had thrown the lifeline of his love to her over the empty wastes of the Void, "Piotr? Where am I?"

Warmth encircled her, pulling her tight. Nothing else mattered-existed for that matter-if it wasn't the man holding her close. She didn't notice the darkness gathering its strength back.  Didn't care when she felt it grasp her once more.  She had seen him again.  

Brutally she was pulled back into the Void and silenced.  The Keeper tried to wipe it all away, to take the love she had felt for that brief perfect second. She let it all go without a fight.  Let the Keeper back in control because she knew it was she who allowed it.  If she wanted to she could return to the world again. She had been a fighter before and given the time to build her strength she could be again. But for now she was content to bide her time.  She would fight when she was ready. 

All she needed was one reason.  All she needed was his love. 

**************************

"How you doing today _Chaton_?" Kitty jumped as Remy's voice came over the loud speaker and into the cell she occupied.

Turning to the window of the room designed to dampen her insubstantiality Kitty Pryde smiled thinly to her friend-two weeks and the best that Beast and Dr. Reyes could come up with to cure her was to subdue her powers.  While the young woman was thrilled to not fall through the floor, or any other surface or object; being cooped up in a ten by twenty 'cell' with little to no human contact was no picnic.  _Wonder how Rogue does it all the time? Kitty mused before returning to reality and her visitor. "I'm okay Rem. Thanks for the books."_

"_De __rien__Chaton," his smile was just as brittle as her own-he was hiding something from Kitty._

Moving to the window Kitty placed a hand on it and looked up into his eyes so full of dark fire, "What's wrong Remy? Has anything happened to the others? Is it Warren? Piotr? Illyana?"

He shook his head sadly and Kitty felt her hysteria fade back to acceptable levels, "Rogue then?" she lifted one eyebrow, "She still hasn't forgiven you?"

"Dat fille is de mos' tête dure Remy has ever had de misfortune of meetin'.  Tried appologisin' _mais__ non…she won hear it. Tried beggin' __mais__ non dat don work any better." He scrubbed a hand through his shaggy auburn hair, "De worst is…she won even look at Remy."_

Kitty held her breath-was she imagining things or was Remy Lebeau nearly in tears over a woman?  If he hadn't cut such a fine figure of despair she would have been tempted to photograph the moment for prosperity.  That was if Kitty had a camera that she couldn't phase through. _Just another thing you can't have right now_, she reminded herself for the hundredth time before focusing back on Remy.  Curling her fingers into a fist to control her own emotions Kitty offered Remy a weak smile, "You know how she is Remy.  Rogue loves you, but she has trust issues for her trust issues.  She feels you betrayed her…" Kitty continued before he could interrupt, "Even if you didn't really, it's not like you knew what Malice was going to do with that information or that she would do it in Cypher's body.  Give her time, that's why she's angry; she can't hurt Malice for what she's done without hurting Asli too.  She needs to vent and unfortunately you signed on as her whipping boy."

Remy's sigh was heavy making the intercom unnecessary-people miles away probably heard it. "For de girl who couldn't put two words together without de word 'like' you're pretty smart. Remy will take de advice."

"Don't knock my grasp of the English language-yours is shaky too." Kitty frowned and made shooing motions with her hands, "Now go on…Find Rogue and try again.  Don't take 'no' for an answer.  Be the charming, debonair Swamp Rat who made her love him the first time."

"_A bientôt_ den _Chaton_._" Remy waved as he left the viewing area outside of Kitty's room._

Nodding Kitty watched him go a reassuring smile plastered on her face.  Once the door was shut once more the smile faded and Kitty Pryde burst into tears.  For the thousandth time she cursed Asli Fraser-since she had come into their lives no one had been truly happy-she was ruining the wonderful relationship Rogue had with Remy and even 'dead' had destroyed any hope Kitty had of having Piotr love her.  _It's not fair_, Kitty dropped onto her bed to sob, _why has everything that girl touched turned to dust?_

No answer was forth coming from the empty room.  Once more Kitty was left alone to cry herself to sleep.

**************************

Shadows chased each other in and out of the soft puddles of light created by the sporadic placement of street lamps. The pools didn't offer much illumination in the drizzly spring evening-but all spring evenings in London were wont to be drizzly and this one was no different. Pulling her long black coat closer to her body Betsy Braddock wished that she had listened when her assistant Ania told her to catch a cab. _No, you don't like listening to common sense; Betsy growled to herself and started walking a little bit faster. It had been a long day of fittings to get ready for fashion week and all Betsy could think of now was getting out of the rain and jumping into a nice hot bath the minute she returned to her apartment. _

Rounding a corner Betsy lowered her head in an attempt to keep the worst of the rain out of her eyes; this too was met with abject failure. Slowing her pace Betsy pushed a wet mass of her long purple hair away from her face to allow better visibility, her mother always told her it wasn't right for young women to walk the street alone at night.  The sound of clicking heels behind her told Betsy that another woman had chosen to ignore a mother's well intentioned advice, _technically then I'm not alone_; she rationalized.  

"Excuse me?" A velvety, polite voice from behind Betsy called out softly.

Turning Betsy smiled at the young woman; she was inches shorter than Betsy herself but wore high heeled boots-_Prada_, the clothes hound in Betsy identified them.  The rain had caused the young woman's chin length dark hair to revert to its natural curls, framing a delicate and elfin face toped with clear grey eyes. It was an attractive package but too fresh for the American accent that went with it.  Reaching out with her telepathy Betsy determined the girl meant no harm, "Yes?"

"You're Lady Elizabeth Braddock…the model?" the girl bit her lower lip as if embarrassed by her boldness.

Thoroughly charmed Betsy's smile widened-it wasn't often she was recognised without an excess of fan fare-as if being a super model made her more than mortal.  Even with her aching feet and wet clothes Betsy simply wanted to please the girl, "That's right. Can I help you love?"

"Oh yes," the girl reached into her pocket and fumbled about looking for a pen, "Now where did I put that…"

Grasping whatever it was she was searching for the girl broke off mid-sentence and removed a black tube from her pocket.  Betsy watched the cylinder intently as the girl moved it to her right hand and pushed a hidden button.  It expanded to a full two feet in her hand before Betsy's eyes-why was the girl brandishing an asp instead of a pen?

"You can come with me Psylocke." The girl's eyes became black pools of emptiness.

Before Betsy could utter a reply the girl lashed out into a high kick with one of those magnificent boots, giving Betsy a chance to admire it close up as she lifted her hands and caught the girl's foot inches from her face.  "You know love; you forgot to say the magic word."

With a twist of her wrist Betsy sent the girl spinning; admiring how the move really didn't throw her opponent off guard. _A well trained thug_, Betsy sighed-this was going to harder than she thought. Quickly she took the time to shrug out of her coat before lowering herself into a fighting stance; Betsy didn't take her eyes off of the other woman as she also rid herself of her own impeding wet fabric. "You've got me at a disadvantage love-I don't have the foggiest idea who you are," Betsy smiled as she began to circle her attacker.

"That's not the important part." The other woman circled the opposite direction looking for an opening.

Betsy couldn't resist the temptation to stick her tongue out, "Humour me."

The girl twirled the asp in one hand-it took skills Betsy had to admit as she watched warily.  In a blink the girl lunged forward forcing Betsy to counter the parries with short, hurried blocks.  The motion slowly backed the purple haired woman against the wall; Betsy's eyes went wide when the asp pressed against her windpipe.  How long had it been since someone had bested her in hand to hand combat?  Playfully, the girl rested her head on Betsy's shoulder and the telepath barely restrained the shudder the girl's icy touch caused.

At her throat the pressure of the Asp increased and the girl leaned in close running her tongue up Betsy's cheek, "The name is Malice. It'll be the last thing you scream before I take you."

Bitter fear coiled at the base of Betsy's spine, had she really faced all the obstacles in her past to simply die in a back alley one rainy spring night? Stiffening her resolve Betsy closed her eyes and uttered a silent prayer to all of the Gods and the Goddesses too just in case. The seconds stretched into a minute and Betsy hesitantly opened one eye; she could sense a battle flowing in the other woman's mind but it was too faint for her to pick up on.

The girl's eyes flared open a clear grey once more and she pulled away slowly as if moving underwater; Betsy put a hand to her throat and welcomed the sweet rush of oxygen back into her bloodstream. "Go." The girl's voice was choked but all of the earlier velvet purr was gone-it was a very normal voice, "I can't hold on long.  Run. Xavier. He'll help you. Please."

Betsy watched as the girl lifted her hands to her head and fell to her knees.  Normally, the telepath would have stayed to aid the obviously confused young woman but the fear resting in the pit of her stomach took the girl's words at face value.  Without a look back Betsy began to run as fast as her legs would carry her, she kept going-even when the girl in the alley began to scream.  For the first time in her privileged life Lady Elizabeth Braddock ran as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels.  Something about the girl's tormented screams told Betsy that they just might be.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I'm back kiddies! So who saw that coming? Hummm? Anyone who guessed Betsy gets a gold star. 

I down own the song "Spilt Personality" it's all Pink's…which sucks because I had to stop dyeing my hair pink because of her…grr…

**Pink –Spilt Personality**
    
    i do trust so i can not love
    
    can't no man be trusted
    
    oh no, no, no
    
    and i would not dare to open up
    
    this life of mine is dusted, pink
    
    well my rent's past due and now
    
    my car won't start
    
    i hate the bus
    
    aren't you glad to
    
    have somebody
    
    to talk to?
    
    tell me what do they
    
    see when they
    
    look at me?
    
    do they see my
    
    many personalities?
    
    oh, no, no
    
    can you help me
    
    does anybody hear me
    
    can they even see me
    
    this is my reality oh oh
    
    is it my turn now,
    
    when is it my turn pink?
    
    said i'll say it again,
    
    you're my only friend
    
    you protect me from the world,
    
    i basically
    
    protect you from yourself
    
    though i can't go on
    
    i'm not satisfied
    
    with this being the end
    
    this is just the beginning
    
    tell me why can't i
    
    just reach up
    
    and simply touch the sky?
    
    tell me why can't i
    
    spread my arms
    
    and fly and fly and fly??
    
    tell me why can't i say this?
    
    why can't i do that?
    
    tell me what do they
    
    want from me?
    
    tell me how to act
    
    chorus (x2)
    
    so i'm putting it all on the table
    
    you don't know me
    
    well enough to label
    
    me sick or even disturbed
    
    when you break it down,
    
    i'm just two girls
    
    trying to blend, trying to vibe
    
    trying to live just one life
    
    everybody's got insanitites
    
    i got a split personality

Now the responses.

**Ravyn**** Nyte** – Yeah, I don't know why ff.net hates you so. Did you kill it in another life? Run over it's dog? Sleep with it's boy/girl (I'm being PC) friend?  I really hadn't thought of pairing Beast with anyone but he and Cecilia work well together.  Poor Warren…he's going to be beaten in prose as much as Scott.  

**Star of Chaos** – Teehee! I foiled you this time! *happy dance*  Thanks for the compliment. No Antarctica…just fighting and not talking.  I promise they'll make up. And Tori rocks my world. 

**Ish** – Teehee…see your theory wasn't that wrong.   And yes, 'More Rock less Pope' should be my slogan. I'm sorry abouth the Romy badness...I really am…I'll make it up to you.  But look Kitty and Remy bonded.

**Pixie Flyer **– Yep I figured you'd like the boots and fetish club stuff.


	2. Black Black Heart

**Two**

Bright red slashed violently across a black and grey background, dropping his brush Piotr picked up a second one and jabbed it into the pool of yellow on his palette.  The brutal process continued as a face began to take shape on the canvas, eyes of pure black, lips set in a twisted parody of a smile. The mocking face that had been laughing at Piotr in his dreams every night since the attack on the Morlocks. Each stroke of the brush was the quiet Russian's way of flagellating himself-punishment for believing even for a second that Asli was alive somewhere within that monster.  That somehow the simple intensity of his love could bring her back. That he had meant more to Asli than a burden to be pushed aside. 

With a grunt he twisted around to reach for another brush, the feeling of several fresh stitches pulling served as another reminder of what his foolish romantic notions had gotten him.  Placing one hand gently over his side and the small blooming of blood appearing there, "All she has given me is pain."

"She also gave you back your family," a soft voice intruded from the door of his studio.

There was no need to turn around; the only person who had come near Piotr in the last two weeks was Rogue.  The Goth was one of the few who fully understood what Piotr had lost when Asli had died-the shared loss had created a deep friendship between them.  Her foot steps where as soft as ever as she moved closer, "You know that wasn't her down there Sugah, don't you?"

"For a minute it was," Piotr kept his eyes on the canvas but let his hands fall to his sides in futility, "She used that…used me to hurt the others…to hurt Katya. And still all I can think of was how it felt to hold her again. It is selfish." 

"Maybe," Rogue sat herself cross legged on the old couch Xavier had donated to fill the space, "But it was also human Pete. You know that Asli would have wanted…"

Spinning Piotr frowned at his friend, "Do I Rogue? Did I ever know her? I loved her but Asli never let me know her.  Perhaps she didn't love me enough."  
  


Rogue jumped from her seat and glared up at Piotr pushing her white bangs away as they drifted into her eyes, "Don't say that Pete, loving you ate her up inside.  Trust me," she tapped her forehead with one gloved finger, "I've had a front row seat for her happiest and saddest memories-all of the good ones were about you."

"If she had loved me she wouldn't have hidden things from me the way she did," Piotr shook his head.

As he tried to turn away Rogue grabbed his arm and used her strength to bring him back to face her, "That's bull shit Pete.  Asli kept things from you to protect you-it didn't mean she didn't love you."

"Like Remy kept things from you?" Piotr's voice grew cold as he pulled free of his friend's grip.

Rogue's emerald eyes darkened then to Piotr's surprise began to cloud with tears, she swallowed a few times as if trying to regain control and when she spoke it was laboured, "Yeah like Remy kept things from me."

"I'm sorry Rogue…" Piotr shook his head all of the anger he felt slipping away-he had never dealt well with crying women, "I should not have…"

"Save it Pete," Rogue smiled thinly but the tears still stalked her expressive eyes, "You're right. I earned that one. I was just so mad at everything and I couldn't help myself.  All he needed was me to support him and I turned my back; even pointed the most accusing finger."

Without thinking Piotr shifted into his metallic form and pulled Rogue into a hug as her tears finally overwhelmed her, "I'm sure you could apologise, Remy loves you very much he would forget it."

"I wouldn't." Rogue's voice was muffled, "I can't get the look he had on his face when I screamed at him in front of everyone out of my mind.  It killed a piece of Remy when I did that…and I can't take it back.  Nothing I do will make me forgive myself for that."  
  


Piotr smoothed her two toned hair gently as he held his crying friend, "Perhaps you should leave that with Remy to decide.  If possible I think he is more depressed than I am."

Despite herself Rogue laughed-she had been avoiding Remy carefully but it was obvious he could out brood even the stoic Russian when he wanted to.  A feat not often accomplished.  "The how is it he hasn't run for the razor blades yet Sugah? Or is he paintin' twisted pictures of me in his room?"  
  


"If it was Remy," the barest of smiles appeared on Piotr's face as he glanced at the dark, swirling mass that was Asli's face, "I would think he would paint you nude."

Rogue blushed to the tips of her ears at the comment and tightened her grip on Piotr, "I'll get her back for you somehow Pete, I can't think of a better way to punish Malice than to take Asli back from her." The Goth smiled lightly as she floated upwards to meet Piotr on eye level, "But thank you."

Softly she brushed her lips on Piotr's slivery cheek, revelling in the fact that his metal skin kept him protected from her powers.  The friends smiled at each other and hugged once more; neither noticed the twin red orbs blazing in the shadows just outside the window.

**************************

"Sweet Jesus Bets," a pair of worried blue eyes peeked out from behind Brian Braddock's untrimmed blonde hair as he touched the purple bruises on his sister's neck, "This loon almost killed you."

 Sighing Betsy curled her feet underneath her snuggling deeper into the blanket she had wrapped around herself to stave off the cold penetrating her bones, "But she didn't. It was fuzzy but it was like there were two personalities fighting for control.  The one wanted me dead and the other saved me.  She asked me to help her Bri…"

"And I hope to hell you're not going to touch this with a ten foot pole," the mutant known as Captain Britain glared at the determined light creeping into his twin sister's eyes, "Bets…this isn't your job…You're a model.  I thought after all that nonsense with the Foot that you wanted a quiet life."

Betsy's jaw tightened at her brother's mention of the events that had given her the skills of a highly trained Ninja and the flawless Asian face that greeted her instead of the wholesome English rose she had been born as.  Even in the comforts of her lavish penthouse, wrapped in warm wool from her family's estate, filled with whiskey the confusion and screams of the girl in the alley haunted Betsy.  "If not me who then Bri? You didn't see the pain in her eyes; she's counting on me to help her…to find this Xavier she mentioned. I know what it's like to be a prisoner in your own mind and I can't just leave the girl like that."

"I know Bets," Brian sighed and sat down next his sister, pulling her close to chase away her nightmares; "It's the right thing to do and I know you identify but I don't want to see you hurt."

"Then help me." Betsy's voice was calm and measured, "I don't think I could do it alone."

A frown marred Brian's even, handsome features; "Bets, this isn't like you're asking me to help you sneak out with some bloke you met at a club.  We couldn't even get you back into your own body…"

"This is different," Betsy put on her best puppy dog look as she lifted her purple eyes to her brother,  "We're just going to find this Xavier chap and get him to do all the work. We can get the others to help us."

This time Brian's smile was free of concern, "Isn't that a gross misuse of government resources Captain?"

"Not really love," Betsy lifted an eyebrow as a challenge to her twin, "Using defence databases to check out future girlfriends-is a gross misuse of government resources.  This is finding a way to stop a potential terrorist threat-she knew me as Psylocke which means she knows about the Excalibur project. We can't afford any leaks at S.T.R.I.K.E.  Besides things have been dull lately I'm sure Meggan and Pete Wisdom not to mention you could use something other than paperwork to do."

At the mention of his team-mates Brian threw up his hands-this was a challenge they would enjoy especially when Betsy got around to convincing them to see it her way.  Captain Britain knew when he was seriously outnumbered.  "Fine, where do we begin?"

Betsy jumped from the couch a smile wreathing her face as she picked up the phone, "I'm going to call Moria MacTaggart -I remember her mentioning the name Xavier once when I was up at Muir Island."

"Well I suppose that's a start." Brian ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair and switched into battle mode, "Then we can try running a composite of the girl through the systems and see if she pops up."

"You're rather quick to help me in my foolish endeavour." Betsy narrowed her eyes at her brother. 

Brian shrugged off the look that his sister used to intimidate even the largest of opponents-it hadn't changed much since they were six years old and she tried to prove herself tougher than he.  All it stirred within the heart of Brian Braddock was the intense love he felt for his twin, "If you can't beat em join em."

Betsy laughed lightly as she dialled the phone, "Muir Island Research Centre, Moria MacTaggart speaking."  A clipped Scottish accent answered on the second ring.

"Oy, Moria. It's Betsy Braddock," she twisted the phone cord around her finger as Brian watched; "I have a favour to ask you.  You know anyone by the name Xavier?"

**************************

The Void had disappeared in a wash of pain when the Keeper regained control.  Everything had changed; the womblike environment had become a cage with thick bars and even thicker shadows.  All pretence of safety had been abandoned and she knew now she was a prisoner in her own mind.  "If it's my mind," she tried to concentrate on a half formed memory, "Then I can influence it."

Focusing on her surroundings she closed her eyes and moulded them into an image of the room she could remember occupying before the Void, the one she had shared with the girl with white streaks in her hair.  It was one of the few solid memories she had of herself. The Keeper was repressing the others with an iron will.  Opening her eyes again she smiled at the small improvement she had made-even if the bars still stood at least this corner of her mind was her own again.  "One small step for me…"

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," the Keeper's voice rang out through the walls of her prison.

Moving closer to the bars she frowned, "If you're here then I'm not talking to myself am I? Are you afraid to show yourself to me?"

From the shadows just outside the bars a figure materialized, a tall thin woman with black skin and long red hair flowing down her back, ruby eyes stood out in the sea of dark skin. "I never thought I'd live to see Hatred personified." She shrugged wearily-her early take over had taken most of her strength.

"Who said you were alive?" the Keeper grinned evilly and began to run her hands up and down the bars of the cage, "Maybe you're dead and this is hell? You certainly didn't deserve to go to Heaven."  
  


She frowned not liking the way the Keeper knew everything about her past but hid the memories out of her reach, "I couldn't have been that bad a person."

"Oh really?" over the Keeper's shoulder an image appeared-she reigned in the excitement the glimpse of a memory caused her.

She watched as what she knew was a younger version of herself kill a man then coldly step over his body to reach the computer system he guarded.  "You were twelve when you killed him-he was the first.  Want to see the others?"

The image changed-this time she was roughly the same age as when she arrived in the Void.  The Man behind her was holding a knife to her neck, blood was trailing down her neck and once more she could feel it's warmth like it was happening again.  Her eyes darkened as power build up within her body, then she sent it screaming towards the man silencing the artificial beat of his heart.  "That was your father.  Do good people kill their parents?"

"There was a reason…" she shook her head confused as some of the emotions leaked back into her with the memory, "I know there was more to it…"

"Really?" The Keeper pressed her face to the bars bringing her red eyes sharply into focus and wiping away the hint of memory she had been chasing, "What makes you so sure?  Why can't you trust me? I've seen all of your memories and you're better off now.  Why are you fighting me all of a sudden?"

She lowered her eyes to hide the gleam that came to them-she remembered very well why she had started fighting.  The man with the silver skin and deep blue eyes.  The one who loved her. He wanted her to fight. That was what made her strong.  The Keeper's laughter broke into her thoughts, "HIM? You think he loves you? Not likely."

This time the image was of the large man holding a small younger woman.  The girl looked up at him with eyes brimming with love; slowly he lifted the small girl and kissed her lips gently and deeply.  His passion harmonized with his companion's making her feel dirty for intruding.  "That's not my memory." She regained some control of her emotions.

"No," the Keeper smiled, "It's his.  I found it in his mind when we fought him.  How could he have loved you if he's forgotten you so easily? Men were always such fickle creatures."

"But I felt…" 

The Keeper shook her red head, "You don't know what you felt.  I do.  I don't want to hurt you but if you keep fighting me I will."

No more words were needed, the threat was clear enough.  She didn't doubt for a moment that the Keeper couldn't or wouldn't completely destroy her if she continued openly opposing the other entity. "Have it your way then."

The Keeper smiled and sank back into the darkness that had birthed her.  Waiting until that moment of weakness when the Keeper was occupied with leaving the Void she grasped at one of her fragile memories.  Asli.  Her name was Asli, and she would be free again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Muhahahahahaha.  The plot thickens once more.  Was it worth the wait? 

I don't own the song "Black Black Hear" its David Usher's…man is this an eclectic mix of tunes…

**David Usher – Black Black Heart**

Something ugly this way comes  
Through my fingers sliding inside  
All these blessings all these burns  
I'm godless underneath your cover  
Search for pleasure search for pain  
In this world now I am undying  
I unfurl my flag my nation helpless  
  
Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds  
  
As I begin to lose my grip  
On these realities your sending  
Taste your mind and taste your sex  
I'm naked underneath your cover  
Covers lie and we will bend and borrow  
With the coming sign  
The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape  
  
Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds  
  
Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds 

And then there were responses. 

**Ish** – Teehee beans to the max eh? Have I surpassed myself now with my evilness? Yep, I'm letting Malice play with Asli's mind while in control. IN case you haven't noticed she got holes like Swiss cheese in her mind. And Asli always was the type to play possum. I think Rogue used a crow bar to take her eyes off of Remy…man we need the real life version of him.  Ummm…does the opening for supreme jealousy and Rogue/Piotr bonding make up for it?? Please don't hunt me down.  Yeah, Kitty's got big, monstrous issues to deal with. She and Piotr really do have a relationship for the wrong reasons…I have to fix that.  But I like confusing you. A pissy Sinister means a creative Malice. I can't wait either.  *lol* I should have the first chap of 'Wild Horses' ready by the end of the week…or even tonight if I focus.

**Pixie- Flyer** – It's not that you're predicable…it's just that well…it was my favourite part too and like minded folks seem to be the ones reviewing me. But by all means Spunk up (That sounds so wrong…)  Yep, Bets is gonna heat things up a bit.  And did I give you enough Pouty, suffering, broody Piotr? 

**Star of Chaos –** Yep, I think it would be hard to bring Betsy and Brian into the actual cartoon…too much history to explore there.  And I would stop writing if I got too predictable.  Damn, even I don't know exactly where this is all going.  Thanks I think I will use that song at some point…maybe a monstrously angsty chapter.

**Ravyn**** Nyte – Just in case you did review and I didn't get it.  You know you can send them to my email directly if you wish.  Krac_babee@yahoo.ca**


	3. Mouth

**Three**

Eyes glazing over Betsy watched another set of ten mug shots scroll past-three hours going through all the European mutants known by S.T.R.I.K.E and still she hadn't found her mystery girl.  Of course Betsy knew she was wasting her time-the girl hadn't had a noticeable accent which ruled Europe out as a possible birth place.  However, it was better safe than sorry and Betsy needed to do something while she waited for Brian to return from Muir Island with Moria and her foster daughter Rahne who had attended the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Betsy cracked a smile at that; when referring to a group of mutant teenagers 'gifted' was the understatement of the century.  

Once Moria arrived they would contact Charles Xavier himself-the world's most gifted telepath-to see if she could shed some light on their little mystery.  Not bothering to stifle her yawn Betsy watched the last of the pictures fly by, "Time for the FBI and CIA files then?" the rough sound of another voice broke through Betsy's lethargy. 

Betsy groaned, "When did you turn into such a slave driver Pete love?"

The tall well muscled man pushed some of his shaggy black hair away from his eyes and smiled, "Always have been Bets-you just never noticed before."

"And here I thought I was special?" Betsy poured on the charm glad to have a distraction at hand-and she had to admit Pete Wisdom made one hell of a distraction-a tall dark and handsome one.

"Is that what your fan club tells you?" He smirked and moved towards the computer to pull up the next round of mug shots. 

Betsy stuck her tongue out at the former spy, "At least I have a fan club not a pack of angry exes." 

Wisdom opened his mouth to shoot back another caustic observation when the door opened allowing Brain to enter followed by a scholarly looking redhead and a young girl in pigtails, "You know it'd be nice if we didn't have to muzzle the pair of you every time you're left alone."

"You know I've never felt that way about you Bri and I'm pretty sure doin' that sort of thing with your sister is illegal…" Wisdom grinned before turning his attention to the new arrival, "A pleasure to see you again Dr. Mctaggart."

Moria Mctaggart pushed her glasses up her nose and rolled her eyes at the younger man's attempt at charm, "I'm sure it is Mr. Wisdom. Now what was all of this about havin' to contact Charles Xavier."

Taking a deep breath Betsy launched into the third retelling of her harrowing tale of danger and near escape.  For their part Moria and Rahne listened intently while Brian and Pete pretended to pay attention again. When it was finished Rahne frowned, "I don't remember anyone who looked like that while I was there…but new people appeared all the time."

"You said this Xavier runs a school for mutant kids?" Pete frowned and pulled up a chair, "The girl Betsy describes sounds a bit old to be a student."

"Well," Moria shrugged and reached for the phone, "I suppose the best way to settle this would be to ask Charles himself."

**************************

"Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Charles Xavier speaking how may I help you?" Professor Xavier answered the phone smoothly.

"Nice to see the barins haven't run you to an early grave quite yet Charles," a familiar Scottish brogue travelled over the ocean and into his ear. 

A smile creased the Professor's face as he switched the receiver to his other ear, "Moria to what do I owe this honour?"

"I thought I might ask you a question," Charles smiled as the scientist cut right to the point as was her wont, "A friend of mine in London was attacked last night."  
  


"I hope that they came to no harm."

Moria paused and took a light breath, "As a matter of fact no. People get attacked all the time, that wasn't so unusual.  The attacker herself is our anomaly. It seems the attacker possessed two distinct personalities one wishing harm while the other did not.  The peaceful persona won and told my friend to find Xavier-that you'd know what to do."  
  


Dark brows furrowed together, "That is unusual.  Could you describe the assailant to me? Perhaps I know them?"

"Betsy says the girl was between eighteen and twenty five," Xavier nodded as Moria spoke, "Dark curly hair, pointed sort of elfin face with all black eyes that turned to grey when the other persona took control…"

Xavier's mouth went dry as Moria relayed the description he was all too familiar with the mutant who fit it. His thoughts immediately began to race trying to figure how and why Malice had appeared in London and why now was Cypher fighting the possession? 

For several seconds he didn't even notice Moira calling his name, "Charles? Are you alright?"  
  


"Yes fine," he coughed gently and tried to reign in his wandering thoughts, "I do recognise the girl you've described.  She was a resident here at one point although it seems that her mind has been taken over by another mutant whose goals are less than altruistic.  I'll send some of my people over right away-we've been looking for an opportunity to bring Cypher back to the fold."

"Do you think that's necessary Charles?" Moira's voice was full of concern, "We do have qualified people here that could deal with this.  Psylocke herself is a telepath…I shouldn't think we'd need any help."

Rubbing his temples tiredly Charles frowned; he couldn't risk allowing Malice to injure any more than she already had-it might mean Cypher would never return.  "Moria I'm sure this team is well trained-but Malice is the one responsible for the Morlock massacre here in New York that sent half of my X-Men to the hospital.  I'm afraid this is a case of never having enough fire power."

"If you're sure Charles," Moira's voice was anything but certain but she could remember the puzzled conversation she had had with Hank McCoy about some of the stranger injuries suffered by the X-Men, "Have your people meet us on Muir Island, I might have a made a breakthrough on restoring young Miss. Pryde's tangibility."

We'll see you soon," Charles Xavier lowered the phone feeling ten years older than when he had first picked it up.  Somehow they had to stop Malice before anymore lives were affected-the empath had proved that she was a foe not readily ignored.  Xavier just hoped he would be strong enough to free Cypher of her influence preferably without killing the hacker.  Of course Xavier knew that if it came down to the wire and hat was the only option Asli would approve-after all she had tried to die to save her friends once before. 

**************************

Travelling on soft feet Remy stalked his prey-it had taken him two hours to calm down and figure out just what he had to say but now he was ready. All he needed now was to get Piotr alone so that he could hand over a very large piece of his mind.  _De homme's  got 'nuff on his plate wit Kitty and Asli…no need to add Rogue to it, _the Cajun thought miserably.  How his day had gone so horribly wrong Remy didn't know; he finally came to the conclusion that Kitty was right and he would have to make the first move to reconcile with Rogue.  If he was honest it was the Gothic belle's stubbornness that kept things exciting between them-he never knew what to expect. 

When he had seen Rogue slipping away from the Mansion; Remy had followed hoping to catch her in their clearing.  Instead she veered off towards Piotr's studio but that wasn't unusual enough to worry Remy; she had been spending a lot of her time with the Russian trying to help him deal with Asli's sudden resurrection.  Remy had taken his time knowing that in the right circumstances Rogue and Piotr could talk for hours. But they hadn't been talking when he had finally made it to the studio. Remy couldn't forget the scene even if he tried-Piotr immune to Rogue's touch in his organic steel form, Rogue floating a foot off the ground so that she could meet the taller man's eyes…then…then  Remy's heart clenched at the memory of his girlfriend kissing his friend's cheek softly before being engulfed in the other man's arms.

Even before Asli's warning that it would be him trying to keep up to the feisty river rat, Remy knew his real challenge would be keeping Rogue interested in him.  He wasn't funny like Kurt and Bobby.  He didn't have any moral superiority unlike Scott. He didn't need a mother figure like Jamie.  And he sure as hell wasn't artistic and brooding like Piotr-no normal mortal could out brood Colossus.   All Remy had to share was his charm and sex appeal-two things completely lost on a girl who couldn't touch another person for more than five seconds at a time.  

If anyone ever asked, Remy could pinpoint the moment Rogue broke his heart. He could feel it shattering as she clung to Piotr as if her life depended on it.  That the man Remy had thought of as a friend had the nerve to hold Rogue, to wipe away her tears-a fresh surge of anger accompanied the memory.  Shaking it away Remy squared his jaw and moved forward, Piotr was just steps ahead of him now.  "Eh _homme where you goin' in such a hurry?" _

The larger man stopped and turned slowly a hint of smile touching his eyes as he spotted his friend, "I was going to visit Katya…"

"Is dere a point to dat Petey?" Remy lifted an eyebrow and couldn't help baiting Piotr, "Not like de chaton can leave dat room."

"That is why I am going to her," Piotr's voice was stiff as if he cared about the pain Kitty Pryde was feeling.

"Remy didn't know you cared."

This time Piotr stopped in his tracks and glared at Remy, "Of course I care. You of all people should understand a girlfriend unable to control her mutation."

Remy narrowed his eyes and scowled up at the other man, "Funny you should mention Rogue _homme-de two of you seemed very close today."_

"Rogue and I are friends," Piotr frowned trying to understand Remy's venom.

This time black and red eyes fairly glowed with rage, "Like you an Asli were friends?"

"Do not bring her into this."

"Why not _mon__ami?" Remy smirked and leaned against the wall trying to assume a carefree air when all he wanted was to rip Piotr to shreds then charge the pieces, "Or you and de _Chaton_? Des _femmes_ really like de pouting _artistes non_?"_

Sadly Piotr shook his dark head, "I do not know what you are talking about Remy."

"Remy is talking about you and **his** _femme kissing in dat studio of yours." Remy sneered and pushed himself close to Piotr, "Den we all know how fast you move on.  How long did it take for you to start playin' house wit Kitty when pauvre defante Asli died?"_

A muscle in Piotr's jaw twitched and Remy could feel the larger man tightening his fists to hold back his anger.  When the Russian spoke his voice was low and menacing, "Do not talk about her that way."

"Who you to defend her _Capon_?" Remy snarled not caring who he hurt now all that mattered was lessening his own pain, "You were de first to cast stones when she was alive."

"I loved her."

"Strange way of showing it," Remy laughed mirthlessly, "First Kitty now Remy's Rogue. Mebbe dat's why Asli fucked de rock tumbler?"

Moving faster than Remy had ever seen Piotr move-even in the heat of battle-the Russian's large hand streaked out and caught Remy's neck.  Gagging slightly Remy tried not to choke as the larger man began to apply pressure to his larynx.  All feeling had left Piotr's blue eyes, "Never again will you talk this way about Asli.  I was doing nothing with Rogue-she was crying because she didn't think you'd forgive her for not believing you about Malice. Ask her yourself.  And if you don't believe me ask Rogue yourself.  She loves you very much-but if you ever accuse her like this again I will make you regret it."

Violently Piotr dropped Remy and began to walk towards the med lab once more, his back ram rod straight but fists still tightly clenched.  From the hallway ahead of the men Wolverine appeared; for a minute it looked like he would ask why both men reeked of testosterone and rage but he thought better of it.  "Chuck wants us all in the War Room…he's found Malice."

**************************

Lying down in her cell Asli unobtrusively tried to find weaknesses in it's design.  So far she had yet to find one-the Keeper had been amazingly through. Fortunately for Asli all she had was time to wait for the Keeper to slip up once more.  When that happened she would try once more to escape.  Each memory she regained strengthened her desire to regain control.  And in that dark cell trapped in her own mind Asli Fraser was getting very strong.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Muhahahahahaahaha! How was that for jealous Remy? Hmmmm???

I don't own the song 'Mouth' it belongs to Bush…mmm…Gavin Rossdale…wonder if Gwen would share?

**Bush – Mouth**

you gave me this  
you made me give  
your silver grin  
still sticking it in  
  
you have soul machine  
soul machine  
  
the longest kiss  
peeling furniture days  
drift madly to you  
pollute my heart drain  
  
you have broken at me  
broken me  
all your mental armor drags me down  
nothing hurts like your mouth mouth mouth  
  
your loaded smiles  
pretty just desserts  
wish it all for you  
so much it never hurts  
  
you have soul machine  
stolen me  
all your mental armor drags me down  
we can't breathe when you come around  
all your mental armor drags me down  
nothing hurts like your mouth mouth mouth  
your mouth mouth mouth  
your mouth mouth mouth  
  
we've been missing long before  
never found our way home  
we've been missing long before  
where we'll find our way  
  
you gave me this  
made me give  
you have soul machine  
broken free  
all your mental armor drags me down  
we can't breathe when you come around  
all your mental armor drags me down  
nothing hurts like your mouth mouth mouth  
your mouth mouth mouth  
your mouth mouth mouth  
all your mental armor  
all your mental armor  
and your mouth  
mouth 

Responses on the starboard bow!

Pixie Flyer – Yep so very, very wrong that it sounds right. 

Ish – Yes poor artistically broody Piotr. I'm pretty sure there are things he wouldn't paint…like Wolverine in the shower. But anything else might be fair game.  If we find one we'll clone him and sell him to all the other Romy fans for $29.95 American-how's that sound?  Yep, Remy is quite the perv…and I could see him painting Rogue nude if given the chance.  Maybe they'll make up…umm…once Rogue kills him for assuming she was messing around with Piotr (I really have given him the short end of the stick haven't I?)  YAY British Superheroes. Did you notice a particular one that could solve the whole Kitty/Asli/Piotr thing?   Thanks for all your support with this and 'Wild Horses'. 

Star of Chaos- Drat that crystal ball of yours…At least I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.

Yes, the next thing I write WILL be Wild Horses chapter three I promise…look for it this weekend. 


	4. Wicked Game

**Four**

****

With shaking hands Rogue fastened the straps of her seatbelt in the Blackbird wishing she could keep her mind on the mission ahead-land on Muir Island, locate Malice and stop what ever evil plan the twisted sadist had up her sleeve.  An admirable way to spend the next few days.  Or at least it would have been if not for the hurried conversation Rogue had had with her foster mother Irene while packing for the trip to Scotland.   While calls from Mississippi had gotten more frequent in the last year it still wasn't like Destiny to make purely social calls for the hell of it, so the sound of her voice had surprised Rogue.  Slowly she replayed the conversation in her head. 

"Marie?" 

"Yeah 'Rene?" Rogue rolled her eyes wondering just what the older woman could possibly want-after all it was the only time either Irene or Mystique used her real name.

"I've had a vision you might be interested in."  The answer was soft lacking Irene's usual brisk gentility.

A lump formed in Rogue's throat, the last vision Irene had warned them of had been of Rogue's own death at the hands of Magneto.  It had been that vision that had cemented Asli's plan to kill the master of Magnetism or die trying.  She knew it wasn't fair but somehow Rogue felt it was Irene's visions that had gotten them to this point-Asli trapped in her mind while Malice used her body to kill and maim all comers. "What did you see?" Rogue croaked out finally finding her voice.

"Do not get your hopes up about retrieving your friend." Irene sounded sad-but then Rogue didn't think it was a common occurrence to owe her child's life to anyone.

"Are you telling me that there's no way to kill Malice without hurting Asli?" Rogue asked knowing that she didn't want to hear the answer-she wasn't sure she was cold blooded enough to kill Malice if it would end her friend's life as well.

"I do not know." Irene took a deep breath, "I have not seen how it will end but I hope that you wouldn't allow your feelings for your friend to cloud your judgment. Malice will not hesitate to kill or enslave you if given the opportunity. Your attachment to her body is a powerful Achilles heel."

"Thanks for the warning." Rogue drawled rolling her eyes again, this was nothing new; the fact that Malice was a sadistic bitch that wouldn't stop at anything was quite apparent.

Another deep breath from Irene as if she were searching for the right words, "You will do what you have to do.  I just wanted to be sure that you were prepared to make a difficult choice.  All I have ever wanted for you Rogue was the best."

"I know that 'Rene," Rogue sighed-most of her happiest memories centered around her childhood with the blind seer; the forts they had built in the living room with blankets, the way Irene would sing along to sappy songs on the radio.  Only when Mystique was present would Irene become cold and distant-as if she feared allowing her friend to see how much Rogue meant to her. Knowing what she knew now Rogue was pretty sure Mystique would have found a way to use Irene's affection as a weapon.  If Rogue was being honest her life hadn't been too bad until Mystique had stuck her constantly changing nose into it-she couldn't hold that against Irene. "I'll make what ever choices I have to if I have to.  Maybe when this blows over I'll come down for a visit, I've missed your hush puppies and none of these Yankees know how to appreciate grits."

A chuckle reached through the phone line and tickled Rogue's ears-it was nice-Irene's laughter was almost as rare as her own, "That would be nice, perhaps you can bring young Monsieur Lebeau with you.  I'd like to meet him. But I'll let you finish packing."

Rogue frowned wondering whether or not it would be worth bringing Remy with her to Caldecott-he'd been hiding from her lately.  Maybe it was for the best-that he do it now before things got even more serious between them.  Pushing away her negative thoughts Rogue smiled for the woman she thought of as a mother, "Sure 'Rene. Thanks."

"Oh Marie?" Confidence filled Irene's voice, "Make sure you thank Forge properly."

"For what?" Rogue frowned, "Inviting the cast of 'Jurassic Park' to a school dance?"

The only answer Rogue received was the click of Irene hanging up the phone.  Looking back her foster mother's parting words only served to confuse Rogue more-she really hadn't had much contact with Forge since Kurt's mishap with the dinosaurs two-almost three years ago. A small smile lifted Rogue's lips as she remembered the night in question, in its own way it was one of the better ones she had of her time at Bayville High.  Only one of the monsters eating Duncan could have made it a better night.  

"_Chère_?" The sound of Remy's voice brought Rogue back to the present.

Turing she looked up at him trying to hide the way her heart jumped to hear him call here 'Chère' once more, "Yeah Rem?" 

Their eyes met and there was no need for words, making the apology that much easier for both of them. "Remy missed you."

"I missed you too." Rogue patted the seat next to her and shifted so that he could sit down.

As Remy lowered himself into the seat the collar of his trench coat shifted giving Rogue the opportunity to catch the ring of purple bruises ringing Remy's neck.  Concerned Rogue traced the injury with a gloved hand, "Don't tell me you got that depressed over one fight Swamp Rat."

"Remy wishes," he grimaced but thoroughly enjoyed the gentle warmth of her hand seeping through her glove, "Dat was Remy's own fault."

Rogue moved back and gave him 'the look'-one eyebrow up waiting for an explanation, "And just how did you get that purty necklace of yours?"

The dangerous undertone in her voice did not go unnoticed and Remy wondered how he could minimise the fight that would immediately follow him telling her the real reason behind the bruises. He had been hoping against hope that Rogue wouldn't notice and that Piotr would keep their confrontation quiet.  The Russian could be counted on but Rogue was always a wild card in Remy's life. Cursing his Irish luck Remy smiled at his girlfriend winningly, "Funny you should ask _chère_, see Remy was blowing off some steam when."

"Some one tried to choke you?" Rogue crossed her arms and glared-he was hiding something from her and she could feel it, "Remy quit hiding things from me.  That's why I was mad at you in the first place. When you lie to me-even if you think it's to protect me-I feel like you don't trust me.  I have no secrets from you and it's only fair that you give me the same in return.  Now tell me-how did you get those bruises?"

Remy could see anger building in her expressive eyes and knew he was lost-she would be mad at him not matter what he did now, but lying to Rogue would only make it worse.  Sucking in a breath he spoke quickly hoping she wouldn't catch it all, "Remy said something he shouldn't to Piotr and de big guy got angry."

Of course Remy had forgotten that Rogue had years of experience understanding Pietro-which thwarted his effort, "What could you have said to make Piotr that angry." Rogue scrunched up her face in confusion.

Before Remy's eyes coldness came over his girlfriend's face as she ran through the list of possible topics that would enrage Colossus enough to make him try and choke a friend.  It was a short list and it was unlikely that Remy had insulted Illyana-that left only one other option.  Rogue's emerald eyes fairly glowed with anger as she ground her teeth, "What did you say Remy?"

"Remy saw his _chère_ kissing de tin man an got a bit jealous." he began hoping against hope that she would see it as a sign of his undying love that he had snapped at their friend...but Remy highly doubted it.

While her tone was sweet and kind Rogue's face was set in the blankness of anger, "So you're telling me that not only did you follow me, you spied on me and Petey when we were having a private conversation, then you had the balls to act like a jealous idiot because I gave him a kiss on the cheek?"

"Dere was more to it den dat." Remy began but quickly closed his mouth before completely swallowing his foot, "Remy is sorry _chère_."

"Did you bring Asli into your little chat with Pete?"

Remy stilled, he knew it had been a low blow to even mention her to Piotr-let alone the ten car pile up that was the Russian's relationship with Kitty-and now he was going to pay.  Deciding silence was his best defence Remy just nodded slowly watching Rogue's face get very still and cold-it was the face Wolverine usually wore just before taking his claws to something.  It was probably the first time Remy had ever been afraid of the woman he loved, "_Chère_." 

"No Remy." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists-Remy just wished she would hit him-anything was better than her trying to control her anger, "Not only do you not trust me but you purposely said things to hurt one of your best friends-let alone that you brought Asli into it.Jesus Remy she gave everything to set us free and that's how you thank her? She was your friend too!"

"Remy knows." he hung his head in shame-he really shouldn't have used Asli against Piotr that had been unfair, "_Mais chère.Je t'aime_."

Now even Rogue's eyes burned with cold fire as she glared at him, "No Remy. Obviously you don't.  If you can't trust me you can't love me.  Please go away."

"Rogue._mon amour_."

Of all the reactions Remy had imagined  Rogue to give when he finally admitted just how much she meant to him, her fist catching him just under the chin had been at the bottom of the list. 

**************************

Groaning Remy lifted a hand to his head-it felt like he had been hit by a truck-and the thing had backed over him in an attempt to finish the job. Memories flooded back and Remy thanked God that the Rogue-shaped truck hadn't broken his jaw.  Squeezing his eyes shut Remy fought down a wave of nausea, _Never piss off de filles wit super strength again Lebeau,_ he berated himself as the fog of his concussion eased a bit.  "Smooth move Casanova," Kitty's voice jeered from behind Remy.

It took all of Remy's control to roll over and face Kitty-she was in a cell exactly like the one in McCoy's med lab-he guessed he had been unconscious for most of the transatlantic flight.  "Dis Muir Island _Chaton_? How long was Remy out?"

"Long enough." Came the girl's reply, "What the hell did you say to set her off?"

Remy sighed considering her condition and the wall separating them it was unlikely Kitty would attack him if he told her.  "I messed up.  Took it de wrong way when I saw Rogue and Piotr together.and said a few unflattering things bout _pauvre__defante _Asli.mebbe Remy's got a death wish messing wit people who can bench press Buicks, hahn?"

A snort from the cell drew Remy's full attention-Kitty stood with her arms crossed a look of pure hatred on her face, "I'm really sick of people treating Asli like some kind of fucking saint.  It's almost like rogue and Petey have created a fairy tale ideal of her.  She was a mercenary; she's the reason Rogue has to deal with Carol. We'd have all been better off without her."

The vehemence in the girl's words took Remy aback and he had to wonder just how much Piotr's obvious obsession had affected Kitty.  It was on the tip of Remy's tongue to remind Kitty of the good Asli had done-like ridding the word of Magneto but his empathy told him she wouldn't listen.  Falling silent Remy tried to ignore the throbbing headache he felt coming on but the anger and heartache that flowed from the young woman behind him was overwhelming.  He didn't have the heart to put up his shields and ignore it-right now Remy Lebeau knew exactly how Kitty felt.  It was hard loving someone who could never love you back.

**************************

"Is everything going according to our plan Malice?" the reptilian voice of Sinister oozed over the phone line.

Cradling the phone against her shoulder Malice grimaced and continued to stab at the cover of Vogue featuring Britain's top Supermodel with her long black nails, "Yes, the X-Men landed on Muir today.  I'm moving on to phase two.  I should have the samples you wanted within twenty four hours."

"So soon?" Sinister feigned surprise, "How efficient of you.  I'm surprised you're not meeting more resistance."

Malice frowned and wondered if Sinister knew about the small rebellions her host had been making-it was highly unlikely, he didn't have any telepaths on staff and most could be kept out with her formidable mental shields.  Or had he simply known that the host's natural ability as a null would challenge her control? Looking back on all of her dealings with the mad scientist this seemed most likely; he would enjoy seeing just how far her possession could go.  "No one resists me," Malice wasn't sure which of them she was assuring, "Not if they know what's best for them."

Deep inside her mind Malice could feel the presence that was Asli Fraser waiting-it more than Sinister's laughter sent a shiver down her spine. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yay! I finally got this done! *Happy Dance*.  Sorry it took so long.first my 'Wild Horses' Muse took control of me.then some writer's block set in.  Now, I'm afraid I have some bad news for all you loyal fans.I'm going to be slowing my output of updates.  I'm working on a comic book in RL and it's taking a bit more of my focus than my fanfiction.  I'm still going to write.just not as often.  Please don't kill me..

As always I don't own the song 'Wicked Games' that's Chris Isaak's.

**Chris Isaak - Wicked Game**

The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This world is only gonna b  
reak your heart]  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This world is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
With you  
[This world is only gonna break your heart]  
  
What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you  
And I don't wanna fall in love  
[This world is only gonna break your heart]  
No I don't want to fall in love  
[This world is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
  
{World} was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
[This world is only gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
[This world is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
[This world is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
[This world is only gonna break your heart]  
  
No I  
[This world is only gonna break your heart]  
[This world is only gonna break your heart]  
  
Nobody loves no one

And the responses! 

Ish - Is it always goodness? Come on even I have mediocre chapters. Yep, snarky British men.awww.  Spike was cool.until he slept with Buffy, then he was tainted. Oh yes the old school throw down.I'm really shocked Piotr didn't squeeze Remy's head like a grape.but then Rogue's reaction would never have happened.Please.forgive me for the lack of Romy.  But I did warn you she'd be pissed off about it. How about I help you hunt Gavin down? Then we can move on to Johnny Depp.

Pixie Cat - Welcome to the crazy train.  Yep, for some reason I love to make the characters angst to their fullest potential.  Every time I go over this arc I'm truck by just how dark it really is.man I'm depressing.  Don't worry.even if Piotr is broody and alone forever I will let R&R kiss and make up.and kitty will get someone.

Star of Chaos - So he didn't eat crow.just fist.  How's that? Teehee.__


	5. Seether

**Five**

As far as Pete Wisdom was concerned the night had been quite productive, once Moria had finished her chat with Xavier the team had relocated to Muir Island.  Upon arrival the members of Excalibur had gone their separate ways to await the appearance of the American mutants.  Pete was reasonably sure that Brian hadn't anticipated his taking off to visit his old friends Johnny Walker and Jack Daniels but the former spy was positive he didn't give a damn what Captain Britain thought of his desertion.   If the blonde team leader wasn't such a stickler for protocol Pete would have brought him along-even if that had meant halving the female clientele of the bar-Pete was willing to be generous.  Keeping to the shadows Pete walked the corridors of the Muir Island Research center hoping not to wake anyone before he made it to the relative safety of his room. 

The faint sound of skin hitting plastic caught his attention-someone was hitting the punching bag rather hard.  Deciding he was curious Pete moved to the doorway of the gym to watch its occupant.  Even if he hadn't made his way through the better part of a bottle earlier that night Pete would have thought the girl beautiful.  Lean but muscled with the right curves in the right places, pale skin that set off the tiny black spade tattooed on her shoulder.  Her auburn hair was caught in a ponytail allowing a few stray platinum streaks fly around her angelic face.  Suddenly Pete wished he had been here to welcome the X-Men to Muir-or at least the X-Women.

"You gonna move where I can see you or you just gonna stare like a perv?" Her voice cut through the silence-a bit low with a hint of Southern drawl.

Stepping into the room Pete took his time pulling his eyes over her once more, anger made her green eyes glow like emeralds; "Just enjoyin' the view love."

She snorted and pushed her white bangs away from her face, "Sugah, I've heard better lines. Why don't you stumble along and work on some more."

"Don't feel like it ducks," Pete smirked liking her attitude, "Maybe you could come help?"

This time instead of glaring at him the girl let out a sharp laugh, "Hate to disappoint you Sugah but I've got too many man problems as it is…"

"Want a little unasked for advice?" Pete smiled wondering just how stupid a man would have to be to give the beauty in front of him trouble-as far as he could see this was the type of woman men should fall to their knees and worship.

"Since it's unasked for I suppose sayin' 'no' would be pointless." She rolled her eyes and brushed her unruly hair away from her face.

Pete grinned and sat himself on the mat; it had been a long time since he had found a girl who could or would match wits with him, "A complete waste of time luv.  Now it's obvious that whoever this chump of yours is-you care for him.  If you didn't I doubt you'd be giving Brian's Adimantium reinforced punching bag a good beating.  So now you have two choices; either you forgive the chump, or you dump his sorry ass and give a real man a try," Pete winked at her and licked his lips, "I personally would like to volunteer for any position you'd have available."

Out of all of the reactions Pete had expected-anger, disgust, pity-laughter hadn't been anywhere near the top ten.  But low and behold the Gothic Goddess was practically bent over double with tears streaming from her eyes as she laughed.  Crossing his arms Pete pouted, "It wasn't that funny luv."

"When I tell you my powers you'll laugh too," she bit down on her mirth and held out a gloved hand for him to shake, "I'm Rogue.  I absorb the memories and thoughts of people when I touch them skin to skin…with other mutants I get their powers too."

Pete's frown disappeared as he got the punch line; he took her hand a shook firmly, "Pete Wisdom…I possess the superhuman ability to make an ass out of myself."

"Really?" One of Rogue's arched eyebrows lifted in thought, "I would have sworn you were a contortionist who liked to stick his foot in his mouth.  It isn't often I'm wrong about these things."

"Well," Pete let his grin turn lecherous-knowing full well that nothing would come of it, "If I could figure out a way around your powers I could demonstrate my flexibility to your heart's content ducks."

This time her smile was sad, "I'd love to Sugah…but I think I'm gonna find my chump so we can kiss and make up."

"Foiled again!" Pete let out a good natured laugh and tried to keep himself sitting upright.

Once Rogue had finally left the room Pete gave up all pretence of sobriety and fell over on the mat.  It wasn't the first time he had passed out before stumbling back to his room-and even as he drifted off to sleep Pete knew it wouldn't be the last either.  Not while his personal demons nipped at his heels.

***********************

"I thought I made it abundantly clear to him I didn't need any help?" the first thing to greet John Greycrow as he disembarked Sinister's private jet was a visibly angry Malice tapping one booted foot impatiently. 

Greycrow shrugged, knowing that it wasn't worth fighting over; "He said come so I did.  I don't want to step on your toes Malice."

Her black eyes narrowed as she weighed the truth of his words; to Greycrow it felt like an army of ants crawling up his spine and it took all of his control not to shift from foot to foot.  Greycrow waited for the inevitable shift in Malice's mood-when it came he felt like a man strapped to the electric chair suddenly given a reprieve.   "Very well I suppose I can find some use for you. If only to keep the Nasty Boys in line."

He tried very hard not to let his relief show-it was as close as he'd ever get to Malice admitting she needed help. From him or anyone.   Hell, Greycrow had seen what she had done to the Morlocks in the Alley-the way she had chastened Riptide for questioning her authority.  Even before that she had been someone his finely tuned sense of self preservation had told him to appease.  Now it told him to defer to her for most of the planning of their mission, "What did you have in mind for them?"

Before Malice had taken control, Greycrow would have said the host was a pretty girl-all the fearsome scars that Malice delighted in showing off had made her look vulnerable and small.  Now those slightly bowed lips twisted up in a smile of pure evil, "I'm tired of all this shadow play.  It's time for a direct assault.  We go in and clean house then take Sinister's new pets back to the lab for him."

Frowning Greycrow could only find one fault with this, "Who are his targets? He said you'd brief me when I arrived."

Malice began to grin maniacally-like the most evil child in a candy store, "He wants Cyclops and Jean Grey intact for his experiments.  The rest are mine to do what I want with.  That slippery Cajun of Magneto's got away from us far too quickly last time…I intend to rectify that."

Greycrow's stomach lurched-did Malice guess that he had helped Gambit escape from Sinister the first time? There were few things John Greycrow had left to honour but his vows to his Guild still took prescience. Once he had be contracted to kill Lebeau by the thief's ex-fiancée, but the assignment had ended in disaster and the only reason Greycrow had walked out with his life was because Gambit had saved him.  

Greycrow had thought the debt repaid when he had 'accidentally' turned off the nullifier in Lebeau's cell-it had almost been worth the month he had spent as Malice's plaything as punishment.  But he was still alive which said neither Sinister nor Malice suspected him of anything but stupidity.

Suppressing a shiver Greycrow nodded as if he were listening to Malice's plan to steal into Muir Island and to take the combined forces of the X-men and Excalibur by surprise.  He knew exactly what she would do to Gambit when she got hold of him-getting him away would be like pulling a bone from a hungry dog.  Unless John Greycrow did something about it.

***********************************

Keeping to the shadows Remy navigated his way out of the medical lab and out of the building searching for a quiet place to have a cigarette.  It took all his willpower to not hear Rogue's dry drawl in his mind listing the health risks he took smoking his 'death sticks'.  It took all his willpower to not hear Rogue's dry drawl in his mind listing the health risks he took smoking his 'death sticks'.  If his jaw hadn't been so sore he would have laughed at the irony of it-lately the biggest risk to Remy's health had been Rogue's always shifting moods.  

Sliding one hand into his pocket to retrieve the pack kept hidden for 'special occasions' Remy felt rather than saw the presence of another-a big looming, self pitying presence, "Who dere?"

The shadows shifted and the faint light from the fire exit glinted off of a pair of ruby coloured glasses; Scott's voice broke the silence of the night, "Didn't think you'd be up and around yet."

Remy slid down the low wall Scott was using as a backrest and put a cigarette to his lips making sure to pull his shields up tight-he had enough self-hate at the moment and didn't need to borrow from anyone else, "Not for any lack o' tryin'.  Ma Chère's got one hellava punch."

 The defacto leader of the X-Men smiled thinly and took a sip from the blackened hip flask in his hands, "Wolverine had a hard time pulling her off of you."

"Guess Remy owes de old man another hein?" lifting one finger to the end of his smoke Remy focused and lit it with his powers, "You want one _mon ami_?"

"Why not," Summers took one and let Remy light it; sucking the smoke into his lungs he could feel it burning a path of destruction all the way down.  "Jean'd kill me if she found out."

Neither man spoke for several seconds while inhaling; Remy broke the silence, "It'd be faster den what your doin' now _mon__ ami_.  Remy never figured you for the 'Guilt myself to death' type."

"I'm breaking new ground."  Scott took a shaky breath and stared at the glowing red end of his cigarette, "I can't help but feel responsible…for all of it.  If I had controlled myself I would have seen what she was trying to do…she might have made it…"

"Dere's a lot of 'might's' in dat theory of yours." Remy frowned normally he would avoid being on the receiving end of an infamous Scott Summers self pity party.  They were almost as frequent as Piotr's if a little more destructive; but tonight the mood seemed to fit-he had a lot of 'might's' in his mind too.

Summers exhaled and ran a shaking hand through his shaggy hair, "Yeah well I've had a lot of time to think of them."

"You not sleeping much den?"

"I keep seeing it in my mind over and over again," Scott let out a shaky laugh, "If that answers your question."

Remy nodded but didn't say anything; he figured this was one of those times when words would just remove all meaning.  It was the first time he had felt such camaraderie with the first X-Man and surprisingly Remy enjoyed it.  Even as a hollow guilt ridden wreck Scott Summers was a rock to steady those around him.  The faint chirping of Remy's cell phone intruded and the thief deftly fished it from it's pocket and lifted it to his ear, "Allo?"

"Malice is coming for you tomorrow night at 0100…be ready for her." The line went dead.

All the blood fled Remy's face-it must be really bad if The Scalphunter was giving him a heads up.  Scott was giving him a curious look over the rim of his flask, "Old girlfriend?"

"Remy wish," the Cajun lifted his cigarette a sucked some nicotine deep into his body hoping it would make the chill caused by Scalphunter's call go away.  "Come one mon ami, we got work to do hein."

Standing Remy offered his hand to Scott and pulled the heavier man to his feet and began walking back to the building, he was going to need help waking everyone up to share this morsel of information.  This time the warning came in time-they could stop whatever plan Sinister had and get their hands on Malice…maybe even…Remy stopped himself before he let the thoughts get too far ahead of him.  It was too soon to tell if they could ever get Asli back.  

Too wrapped up in his wandering mind Remy didn't notice she was in his way until he ran right into her.  The faint light played on her white streak almost making a halo for the fallen angel her make up made her seem.  "Remy?" there was concern and apology in her voice.

"Not now chère," he smiled as much as his aching jaw could let him, "Dere's other things to do now."

A flash of anger crossed her face making his Rogue twice as beautiful, but soon it was replaced with worry as she noticed his own seriousness.  "What is it?"

Remy grimaced and faced the combined inquiring glances of Scott and Rogue.  Finally sighing Remy ran a troubled hand through his hair, "Malice is coming to visit." 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Note:  Yes I  live.  I'm so sorry guys…things have been utterly insane and my writer's block has pretty much crushed my will to live.  In the last month the biggest thing I've written was a grocery list.  I've had this on the go for ages and just couldn't make it work…ask Ish…but hopefully this is a good sign…Please some one knock on wood there!  Ps…I don't own the song…that's Veruca Salt's…I think by now it's well established that I'm a hack.

Seether – Veruca Salt

Ow!  
Seether is neither loose nor tight.  
Seether is neither black nor white.  
I tried to keep her on a short leash,  
I tried to calm her down.  
I tried to ram her into the ground, yeah.  
  
Can't fight the seether  
Can't fight the seether  
Can't fight the seether  
I can't see her till I'm foaming at the mouth  
  
Seether is neither big nor small.  
Seether is the center of it all.  
I tried to rock her in my cradle,  
I tried to knock her out.  
I tried to cram her back in my mouth, yeah.  
  
Can't fight the seether  
Can't fight the seether  
Can't fight the seether  
I can't see her till I'm foaming at the mouth  
  
Keep her down, boiling water,  
Keep her down, what a lovely daughter.  
Oh, she is not born like other girls,  
But I know how to conceive her.  
Oh she may not look like other girls,  
But she's a snarl-toothed seether, seether!  
  
Can't fight the seether  
Can't fight the seether  
Can't fight the seether  
I can't see her till I'm foaming at the mouth  
Seether  
  
Can't fight the seether  
Can't fight the seether  
Can't fight the seether  
I can't see her till I'm foaming at the mouth  
Yeah.

Now on with the responses…

Pixie Flyer – You asked for faster updates…ummm…yeah…sorry again…really…please don't hurt me…I promise to try and write more…I might even get my comic done on time…and umm…if it sells autographed copies for everyone…are you mollified yet?

Ish – Maybe we need a new catch phrase…slow like Krac without crack? I'm sorry I had to mess with you here…but as I've told you before it could be worse…I mean I could veer off and turn this into a Rogue/Jean slash fic…*ducks a flying garden Gnome*  Yeah Kitty's got issues for her issues when it comes to Asli…and I have an evil plan for it all forming in the back of my twisted mind…Teehee…no one will see it coming…Did I give you enough Pete? I know you read that part but how'd I do with him? Have I done Mr. Wisdom justice? And so now part of the evil plan is revealed…Sinister wants Jean and Scooter…I couldn't resist letting him and Remy bond a bit.  And Remy shall become Malice's chew toy…hmmmm…what fun…maybe I should let her have him…

Star of Chaos – Yep, a pissed off Rogue is very hazardous to Remy's health anyway.  Yep…good ole Forge…about time he got off his ass…hmmm…Your crystal ball could be actuate…I mean they had power inhibiting collars in the research lab back in 'Survival and Sacrifice'…I'm glad there are no homicidal feelings from this corner…my artist has been throwing a fit over my writer's block…or as I call it written word constipation.

WebKat07 – Hey a first time reviewer! Yay…welcome.  I'm glad you like this…and I promise to finish torturing Remy and Rogue soon…then I'll move on to my favorite love rumbus….Piotr/Kitty/Asli/Pete…oh the fun I'll have there…especially if Lance decides to play too…


	6. My Last Breath

**Six**

The ever watchful eyes of mother night dimmed in the firmament over Muir Island; even the waves crashing against the cliffs below had been muted.  It didn't take empathy for Malice to feel the unrest roiling through the air; it caressed her skin like the gentlest lover's touch.  Nature was well aware of her presence but her empathy confirmed that all the inhabitants of the Muir Island research centre were dreaming such sweet dreams it made Malice sick to her stomach.  

A short wave of her hand brought Scalphunter to her side like an obedient dog and Malice really couldn't remember why she had thought his appearance was a sign of Sinister's distrust.  If the good doctor had been truly suspicious of Malice's control over her host he would have sent Sabertooth or Riptide just to provoke her. "I want you to take your group around the back while I disable their security. Once you see the lights go out hit fast and hard.  Neutralize the telepaths first, then Captain Britain, Colossus and Rogue.  Let the kids deal with most of it…unless you want to be cannon fodder as well."

She watched him nod and return to the group of untested young mutants Sinister had pulled from various gangs around the world.  This would be their only audition for the big leagues of the Marauders-if they failed here then it was likely they would face prison or the X-Men would be scooping them into body bags.  Of course if they weren't smart enough to die at the hands of the enemy Malice was quite willing to finish them off.  It was the least she could do.

The shadows danced around her like a velvet cape bringing a smirk to Malice's lips-it felt good to be alive when there was carnage to wreak in the near future.  Quickly, the smile died as Malice felt the flicker deep within her that meant her host's mind was trying to pay attention to world outside her prison.  Growling under her breath Malice pushed Cypher down-the last thing she needed now was a fight for the body's control. In the face of her determination the spark of Cypher quieted down once more.  

Satisfied that she was once more firmly in the driver's seat Malice nodded to Scalphunter-it was time.

***********************************

Standing in the dark Rouge couldn't help but feel Remy's presence weighing on her mind.  Less than two feet away he stood watching the shadows around the main building move with the breeze and every inch of open space between them made the Gothic Belle's skin crawl.  Down in the Alley, Malice had given Rogue a good taste of her powers and Rogue didn't think it cowardly to fear a rematch.  After all Malice's abilities allowed her to strike Rogue in the one place she was still vulnerable-her mind.  

Only one thing could ease the acidic lump of cold, hard fear-had made all of her worries and uncertainties disappear.  Remy's love.  In his arms Rogue felt complete and drunk or not Pete Wisdom had a point.  Either she loved him or she didn't.  If she did then that meant trusting him and letting him trust her.  Neither of them had been doing well in that department lately.  

Coughing softly, Rogue lifted her emerald eyes to meet Remy's, "Rem…"

Moving with the silence granted him by his thieves training Remy closed the distance between them and lifted on gloved finger to her lips.  Deep down Rogue could feel a piece of her heart melt at the simple gesture-one of the many ways he found to sneak under her shields-like her powers didn't matter to him.  That maybe he had been telling the truth when he had said he loved her. 

Even in the near darkness Rogue could see a glimmer of tears in his eyes as Remy leaned in as close as he could without touching her, "_Je sais mon amour…Je sais_."

If they hadn't been inside Rogue would have said it was rain running down her face as she collapsed into Remy's arms, drowning herself in his fierce hug.

***********************************

"I like don't need a babysitter," Kitty glared through the glass of her containment cell at the dark haired man casually lounging at Moira's chair smoking a cigarette, "Especially not one that smokes."

The man shrugged his shoulders and inhaled deeper-it reminded Kitty of the way Remy would bait Rogue with his smoking when they first began dating.  "'Fraid it isn't up to you Ducks…doctor's orders…can't let anything happen to you while you can't defend yourself."

Nearly growling Kitty smacked the glass with her hand; she couldn't stay cooped up any longer or she'd go insane.  It seemed wrong to stay behind while the others fought Cypher…Malice.  Kitty had just as many reasons as the others to fight her-and unlike Cyclops and Jean she had been in the Alley.  Katherine Pryde owed Malice one-not just for her own injury; but for Kurt's and Piotr's not to mention Evan's death. 

All she had to do was get out of her cell and away from her impromptu jailer, "I don't have to defend myself out there…everything goes right fucking through me."

"Language, ducks…" He grinned looking Kitty up and down as if she were a fine cut of beef, "Nice girls like you don't say words like that."

"Why the fuck not?"

The man stood and moved closer to the glass so that Kitty could see right into his bright blue eyes-what was it with her and dark haired blue eyed guys? "Cause you're good girls?"

"Try again Asshole." Kitty put her hands on her hips and continued glaring at him finally understanding Rogue's fondness for the expression-it got more done than a smile and a sunny disposition.

"Now luv if you don't clean up that potty mouth of yours old Pete's gonna 'ave to take you over his knee…" a dangerous glimmer appeared in his eyes and Kitty knew she didn't want to push the Brit any further.

Changing her method Kitty smiled at him seductively and pressed against the glass, "Then you'd have to come in here and get me.  Or are you afraid to?"

"I'm not afraid Ducks."

Kitty cocked her head to the side and frowned gently thanking God and her inability to draw for all her years of drama in school, "Oh…I thought that's why you got assigned to watch me…that you couldn't handle Malice."  
  


Pete frowned and moved closer to the glass causing Kitty to nearly hop with excitement.  He looked her up and down again but this time his expression was thoughtful, "Ducks, what the hell you have got against this Malice that you're willing to seduce me to fight her.  She steal your boyfriend?"

Kitty drew back as if he had slapped her and frowned-it was too close to the truth for her comfort, "Just let me out.  You're probably spoiling for a fight too…come on…they can't hurt me.  When it comes to fighting Malice they might need our help."

For a second it looked like Pete was weighing his options and Kitty held her breath in hope.  Time stretched out like taffy as she waited for him to make up his mind.  Finally, he moved to the door to her containment cell and punched in the code to open it.  "Don't make me regret this Pryde."

***********************************

She could feel barely restrain her joy as the Keeper's iron control began to loosen as it had the first time she had taken control.  Stalking around the mental representation of her bedroom Asli tried to calm herself and prepare.  After long last she had found the Keeper's weakness…every time she gave herself up to her blood lust her control weakened just enough.  If Asli could focus her strength enough she might be able to fight the Keeper for possession of their body.

Forcing herself to sit Asli began focusing-it was time to show just who was the boss around here.

***********************************

Moving her right arm in a wide arc Malice slashed her asp at Psylocke as the violet haired ninja opened herself up to deliver a roundhouse kick to Malice's head.  The baton connected with the telepath's knee and sent her stumbling to the ground in a heap.  Malice smiled as she moved closer standing above her prey-death would serve the other woman for thinking that she could walk away from Malice a second time.  

Kneeling next to Psylocke, Malice put her hands on either side of her head and began redirecting the pain from the injury back into her mind and amplifying it by ten.   A rush of pleasure shot through Malice's body as the Brit began to scream in pain.  The wails of agony combined with the sounds of battle to create the finest symphony the Empath had ever heard. 

Things weren't going exactly as she had planned them. Some one had warned the X-Men of the attack and they had been waiting for Malice and the Nasty Boys when they had gotten within feet of the research center.  It was no concern to Malice-she would find the leak and plug them up once she finished bathing in the blood of Betsy Braddock.  It was the least Malice could do since the girl had triggered her host's awakening. 

"Scream loud…" Malice jerked away as she felt Cypher crash against the mental blocks she was using to keep her host in place.  "Noooooooo!"  
  


Betsy Braddock watched from the ground as Malice drew away eyes flashing black then grey then back to black as the personalities within warred for control once more.  

***********************************

Tensing Asli approached the bars the Keeper had been using to trap her and eyed them confidently for the first time since she had awoken.  Now was not a time to doubt her strength.  Shaking out her hands and forcing herself to relax, Asli brought her palms to rest against the metal.  At first she nearly screamed in pain-the bars were icy cold-if she had had skin it would be fused and bloody.

Her lip between her teeth Asli bit back her pain and pushed with all her might.  Slowly, the bars lost the icy teeth; warming up match her 'body' temperature. Encouraged, Asli gathered more of her will together and pushed harder.  The bars began to bend.  When she had bent the bars far enough Asli stepped out of her prison cell and back into her own body.  

"Bitch!"  The pure hatred of the Keeper's presence fell like a shadow, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

If a mental representation could laugh Asli did as the Keeper stormed towards her red eyes blazing like a child having it's favourite toy taken away.  "From you I doubt that's an insult.  And in case it isn't obvious I'm taking MY body back."

The Keeper crouched in a fighting stance, "Over my dead body."

This time Asli did laugh, "If that's how you want it."

Moving with a speed she could never have managed outside in the real world Asli attacked driving her fist into the Keeper's solarplexes.

It only took seconds for the Keeper to recover and shoot a hand forward to backhand Asli across the face sending her head rocking backwards.  Time disappeared as the opponents faced off ready for the next volley.  A smile wreathing her face Asli waved the Keeper forward-this was one fight she had left far too long.

***********************************

Rogue spun as an inhuman howl ripped through the battlefield din-she, Colossus and Captain Britain had made short work of the so called 'Nasty Boys' and now only a few dedicated fools were throwing themselves forward.  She could see Psylocke on the ground cradling her knee in obvious pain but the scream wasn't coming from her-it belonged to Malice.  A quick uppercut dispatched Rogue's foe and she took to the air to help Psylocke. 

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked as she touched down next to the Brit.

Psylocke nodded biting her lip gently, "Fine thanks but I'm not so sure about your friend there."

Turning Rogue watched Malice fall to her knees with her hands to her head that unearthly scream still streaming from her open mouth.  A shudder ran down Rogue's spine-no human should ever have to make sounds that tortured.  Kneeling to help Psylocke to her feet Rogue frowned, "Can you get anything off her? I mean is she alright?"

"I hope so…" Psylocke grimaced in pain, "She almost killed me again…"

"Then Asli is fighting her again." Neither woman had heard Colossus appear behind them.

The hopeful look in Piotr's deep eyes kept Rogue from any cautionary tales about chickens and eggs counted before hatching.  It was the first time in a long time she had seen pure happiness shining from ever pore of the Russian's body.  Rogue frowned as she felt a twinge of pity for Kitty-as much as Piotr had tried he was a one woman man and he had given his heart long before getting involved with…

"Isn't that Shadowcat?"  Psylocke asked poking Rogue in the side, "Wonder what the silly git said to Pete to let her out?"

Rogue returned to the real world to watch Kitty approach Malice; who was busy rocking back and forward on her heels still keening. Things happened so fast that even later rogue couldn't be sure of the exact chain of events.  Piotr cried out Kitty's name and began walking towards her, Kitty looked up one hand outstretched and Malice stopped screaming. 

Watching in horror Rogue noticed that Asli's eyes were their natural smoky grey, wide and aware; they lit on Piotr's hulking form and a genuine smile formed on the pointed elfin face. Asli began to rise to her feet without paying attention to the fact that Kitty's intangible hand was right above her head, "Pi…"

The words were cut off as the two girls collided.  Kitty's hand entered Asli's head and the returned hacker's eyes glazed over.  Rogue could barely hear Asli's limp body hitting the ground over the sound of her own scream.

***********************************

It was plain to see that the Keeper was tiring, Asli's determination was giving her energy to spare as she refused to give the other entity time to catch it's metaphorical breath.  How long had she been stuck in her own mind while this creature ran rampant?  What had it done?  Summoning that vast well of unanswered questions Asli leapt and spun her back leg into a high kick catching the Keeper across the face.  

The black skinned being fell to the ground panting at Asli's feet-defeated.  Moving in Asli took hold of the Keepers' head and spun it around.  If they had been in the real world the move would have broke her opponent's neck but here in the mindscape the Keeper simply became a cloud of smoke and disappeared.   "That was anti-climatic."  Asli shrugged to herself.

Awareness of her body began to flow back into her like a long dammed river looking for an ocean.  Asli soaked up every nuance of returning to control.  She could feel real ground beneath her knees, smell rich, salty sea air, hear the remains of a pitched battle dying down.  Taking in a deep breath Asli opened her eyes.  

His shining blue eyes caught her's the minute she opened them-the last thing Asli had expected about returning was the possibility that Piotr would be there waiting for her.  Loving her still.  Blinking back tears Asli shakily began to rise to her feet paying no heed to her surroundings; being back in his arms was the only thing that mattered.  

"Pi…"

A strange feeling began in her head as Asli tried to stand.  The last thing Asli was aware of as she hit the ground once more was that the neural cortex implant in her head had short circuited.

The world went black again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DUNDUNDUN!!!!!!!!!!

How's that for an ending my loyal fans?  Am I evil enough?  At least I got Remy and Rogue back together.  I realized the other day that I started this in January…I'm sorry for taking so long I really am.

So will Asli live? Will rogue and Remy stay together?  Better yet will Kitty and Piotr?  I guess you all have to wait until I write the rest to find out.

As always the song doesn't belong to me…it's Evanescence's "My Last Breath"…yes I finally broke down and got out my Evanescence CD….

Evanescence – My Last Breath

Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms  
Holding my last breath?  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
  
I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you.  
  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.  
  
Closing your eyes  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
No one's there.  
  
Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black.  
  
(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.

And so the reviews

Ish – No need to hunt me down now…I fixed the Romy…it just means making Piotr's life more miserable than it already is.  I know when we talked about it I was going to make that big cliffy more Kitty's fault…but I figured I have her swearing that's enough OOC…I know you've read the rough copies of most of this but your reviews are still appreciated.   I'm glad you like my Scooter…I'd have to change him to write him…or I'd have killed him off in the second story….although I was going to give him a larger role originally.  I'm glad I changed my mind.  

Star of Chaos – Yeah I don't think there's an exact time line here…it jump around a bit…but I shall heed your sage advice.  I think Rogue/Pete Wisdom could be interesting…not here as you said but interesting…maybe I'll use it in Wild Horses once I get around to writing the next chapter to that one.

Shal - So it wasn't as long between updates here…I've been insanely busy in the RW…damn that having a job….if I didn't have to pay bills I'd write all the itme.  Maybe I just need a sugar daddy…know any? 

Sliver – Thanks for your honest feedback.  You will be more than happy to know that Storm gets a pivotal part in the next story.  I hope you'll stick around to read it.

Pixie Flyer – I'M ALIVE!!! Yes indeed.  Don't cry…I brought you fan fictiony goodness.  I promise more Pete/Kitty in the future.  I swear on my rainbow suspenders.


End file.
